Fuko Ibuki
(Nonaka Ai) |voiceactor_en = |references = , Character. , 2006. Retrieved . |names = Fuko Fuuko Fuko-chan Fu-chan}} Fuko Ibuki is a first year student at the Hikarizaka Private High School. Fuko's theme song is Hurry, Starfish. Appearance Fuko Ibuki is a very short girl, and she has a rather childlike stature, as she is one of the shortest characters in Clannad. She usually wears her Hikarizaka Private High School uniform. She has dark, greenish, gray-brown hair, and droopy golden-yellow eyes. Fuko's hair is tied into a very low ponytail, using a large periwinkle ribbon. Personality Fuko Ibuki is a very hyperactive and childish girl. She is totally obsessed with starfish, and she is usually alone, making small wooden carvings of starfish with a carving knife, to give to her others as presents. That hobby completely drains her concentration and awareness of the people around her. Fuko loves starfish so much that she daydreams about starfish at any time of the day, though nobody bothers to wake her up. Fuko always refers to herself in the third person when talking to people. She is very fond of Ushio. She is rude towards Tomoya and Youhei, but deep down, values her friendship with Tomoya. Whenever people insult starfish, Fuko tells them that they are very rude. According to Fuko's older sister, Kouko, who stated that when Fuko grew up, she still thought that she is a freshman, and maintained the exact same personality that she had when she was a teenager, due to her sleeping (being in a coma) for years. ''Clannad'' Tomoya meets Fuko in an empty classroom, carving a block of wood with a knife. Tomoya confiscates the knife after noticing that Fuko is hurting herself, but he eventually returns the knife the next day. Some days later, Tomoya learns from Fuko that she is carving wooden starfish, whom everyone mistakes as being common stars, to be distributed to all the students in the school, wanting them to attend her sister Kouko's wedding. The main problem is that no one in the school knows about Kouko, who had retired from teaching art three years ago. She likes starfish so much that she will often go into a starfish daydream at any time during the day, which no one manages to wake her up from. Tomoya uses this time to play pranks on her. After learning about Fuko's accident and her unknown existence as an , both Nagisa and Tomoya decide to assist Fuko to accomplish her dreams. Just when they thought everything was going well, Fuko starts to disappear from everyone's heart, due to her waning spiritual powers, as the real Fuko had stopped breathing in the hospital. Wanting Kouko's wedding to happen, Tomoya asks Koumura to organize the wedding ceremony on . Through many struggles and hardships, Kouko's wedding turns into a success and everyone that was given a starfish carving came to the wedding. After the wedding, Fuko thanks Tomoya for everything he did, and congratulates her sister before disappearing. After the wedding, Kouko and Yusuke decide to thank Fuko in her hospital room. After Until the End of the Dream, Fuko randomly appears during tense situations and tries to help, but doesn't really do anything that helps solve the problem. ''~After Story~'' Through a miracle, Fuko recovers from her coma in the After Story arc. Because she had spent seven years sleeping, her personality is the same as it was when she was fifteen years old. She is extremely fond of Ushio Okazaki, intending to take her away from Tomoya. She often visits Ushio and plays with her. Fuko first appears in The Road Home with Koko, she immediately takes a liking to Ushio but her inappropriate behaviour towards Ushio annoys Tomoya and Koko but Ushio accepts her as a friend, calling her "the weird girl". In The Tidal Breeze's Mischief, Fuko comes to the Okazakis' apartment to play with Ushio. She has lunch with the Okazakis and they play cards together even though she and Tomoya continue to annoy each other and she tries to run off with Ushio. Later in the episode, Fuko finds Ushio standing outside Hikarizaka General Hospital one evening. She warns Ushio of the dangers of going out for walks alone at night and escorts her home. Fuko still wakes up and meets Ushio sleeping under the same tree where Nagisa's father begged for her life to be saved. She still befriends Ushio and can be seen with Ushio and Tomoya in Under the Green Tree. Trivia * Fuko's first name means "Child of Wind". Gallery Fukocarving.jpg|Fuko carving a wooden starfish in Let's Find Friends. Fukodaydream.jpg|Fuko in The Older and Younger Sister's Founder's Festival daydreaming with a starfish in her hands. Fukocelebrating.jpg|Fuko in Until the End of the Dream celebrating with Tomoya and Nagisa the night before Kouko's wedding. Fukoafterjpg.jpg|Fuko looking for Ushio in the ~After Story~ episode Small Palms. prankonfuko.jpg|Tomoya playing a prank on Fuko. Fuuko X Tomoya.jpg|Fuko kissed Tomoya in Clannad Visual Novel References it:Fuko Ibuki es:Fuko Ibuki pl:Fuko Ibuki vi:Fuko Ibuki Category:Females Category:Main Characters